The present invention relates to materials transport, particularly in connection with programmable unit operations executable under computer control for manufacturing, assembly, warehouse storage and related assembly/diverson of parts and other like processing and equipment. The invention provides a system of conveying parts of a weight range of significant weight and/or applied force, typically on the order of ten pounds and ranging up to and over one hundred pounds including weight of parts conveyed, tare weight of trays, pallets and other movable holders and force applied by processing implements, such as as hand and machine tools at stations along the path(s) of transport of the parts. The invention is also characterized by realization of a practical modularity of construction and a high degree of freedom in design of plant layout. The invention further includes reduction of shedding and dust generation by the transport system per se to the point of suitablity for clean room operations.
The growth of computer integrated operations in factory, storage and other like environments has challenged the state of the art of materials transport.
It is an object of the art and of this invention to achieve precision in transport systems as the core of a modular system affording effective use in the range of weights, momentum, bulk and hardness of parts typically handled.
It is a further such object to provide appropriate degrees of design freedom in usage of such a system in connection with plant layout and in connection with differing transport schedules of different parts simultaneously handled by the system.
It is a further such object to minimize frictional losses and to minimize friction generated losses of power, efficiency and timing control in transport tasks of the class involved here.
It is a further such object to realize low capital costs in connection with transport tasks of the class involved here--avoiding costly, custom designed robotics installation with attendant complex sensors and finely tuned and balanced drives.